Not Applicable.
Statement Regarding federally Sponsored Research or Development.
Not Applicable.
Reference to a xe2x80x9cMicrofiche Appendixxe2x80x9d (see 37 CFR 1.96).
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to identification bands.
More particularly, this invention pertains to a method and apparatus for fitting an identification band on the wrist of a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,899 to Twentier describes an identification band. The band includes a first strip of flexible material having first and second ends. The strip is looped around the wrist of a patient such that the second end overlaps the top of the first end. The top of the first end is provided with adhesive which contacts the second end and secures the second end in place on the adhesive. One end of a second strip of transparent material is affixed to the top of the middle of the first strip. The other end of the strip of transparent material overlaps the second end of the first strip to help further secure the second end of the first strip in position on the first end of the first strip. The second strip of material only extends intermediate the ends of the first strip of material and does not extend outwardly past the ends of the first strip.
While the identification band utilized in the Twentier patent has been in use for many years, it suffers from a significant disadvantage. Namely, the second end of the first strip must be attached to a specific area on top of the first end of the first strip. This means that when the band is sized to fit a smaller sized wrist, the second end of the strip must be cut to size. While carrying scissors and cutting the Twentier band to size is readily accomplished, it is an inconvenient and time-consuming procedure, particularly in hospitals or medical treatment facilities where large numbers of patients are processed and where many medical personnel are involved in applying bands to patients.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved identification band which could be sized without requiring the use of scissors.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved identification band.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved identification; band of the general type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,899 to Twentier which can be readily adjusted to fit different sized wrists without requiring that the identification band be cut.
Briefly, in accordance with the invention, I provide an improved method for adjusting an identification band to fit around a wrist of a patient without requiring that the band be cut to size. The method includes the step of providing a first strip of flexible material having a top surface; a bottom surface; a first end; a second end; and, an intermediate portion extending between the first and second ends. The method also includes the step of providing a second strip of flexible material including a first end; a second end; an upper surface; a lower surface; and, a transparent section comprising at least a portion of the second strip. The method further includes the steps of attaching the second end of the second strip to the intermediate portion and the top surface of the first strip such that the second strip extends over a section of the first strip, and a portion of the first end of the second strip extends outwardly past and away from the first end of the first strip; wrapping the first strip around the wrist such that the first end overlaps the second end, and the bottom surface is adjacent the wrist; adjusting the position of the first end of the first strip on the second end of the first strip to fit the band to the wrist; attaching the first end of the first strip to the second end of the first strip; and, attaching the portion of the first end of the second strip to the top surface of the first strip in overlapping relationship to the first end of the second strip to secure the band around the wrist.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, I provide an improved identification band for adjustment to fit around a wrist of a patient without requiring that the band be cut to size. The band includes a first strip of flexible material having a top surface; a bottom surface; a first end; a second end; and, an intermediate portion extending between the first and second ends. The band also includes a second strip of flexible material including a first end; a second end; an upper surface; a lower surface; and, a transparent section comprising at least a portion of the second strip. The second end is attached to the intermediate portion and the top surface of the first strip such that the second strip extends over a section of the first strip; and, a portion of the first end of the second strip extends outwardly past and away from the first end of the first strip. The portion of the first end of the second strip is attached to the top surface of the first strip in overlapping relationship to the first end of the second strip.